ONE AND ONLY
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: The kisses are the best. There long sweet and slow and you cant help but wonder if she use to give him the same feeling. Did he ever get the feeling that you could fly away and never look back; where all of  your dreams come true.- one shot.bade:


_**You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day**_

_**Lose myself in time just thinking of your face**_

_**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go**_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_**One and Only- ADELE**_

Its usually not this hard for you. when you get a girlfriend things go fine; of course until that one day you get bored and call it off. But you have a very strong feeling that you wont be calling the shots this time. You know her past and what he did to her. He cracked her armor . Yet your somewhat thankful for his actions with out them, you wouldn't be where you are today, your arm wrapped firmly around her cold bare shoulder.

"Can you stop that." she says shrugging you off.

This is where your hatred for him comes in. If it wasn't for him body slamming her to the ground; drowning her in the ocean; making any type of love and affection disappear from her beautiful body, maybe this would be easier.

"You know that you said yes to my question right?" you reply back.

"Yeah I know."

The kisses are the best. There long sweet and slow and you cant help but wonder if she use to give him the same feeling. Did he ever get the feeling that you could fly away and never look back; where all of your dreams come true. If he did get that feeling, you don't know why he would want to give it away. She lets her emotions flow as you find an entrance into you mouth. You feel her hurt and sadness take over that feeling of you can fly, but that what makes this moment amazing. It feel that you and her are now one; complete.

You guys sit alone at lunch to prevent her from running away. you notice her starring at your normal table with hatred. You see what she sees, him with her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, laughing and giggling. Then kissing and now making out. when you look back at her you notice that she has stormed back into the building, like she had done every time she sees them now. and like always you follow.

"When are you going to learn to let him go?" you ask once you find her. She doesn't answer back. you then try to hold her but she rejects you.

"Can you just take me home please?" her wish is your command. The drive back to her place is quite.

You barley keep your eyes on the road because you cant quit starring over at her just to make sure that she is okay. Once you finally pull up to her drive way you watch her leave. but the way she turns to stare back at you before she unlocks the door makes you get out of the car too. You follow her up into her room and watch her as she gets undressed and puts on a pair of shorts you left over here the other day and a tank top. She crawls into bed and just sits there. you know what she wants so you obey. Your now next to her holding her as she cries and cries. All you can do is hold her till she falls asleep. This makes you think how you got into this mess in the first place. Things could be so much simpler with another girl. That was the first time you consider letting her go, but you cant do that. You cant leave her like he did. You loved her to much and deep down inside you wish that she felt the same way.

Its been about a month since you held her in your arms that night as she cried. Things have gotten better somehow. Now she can sit alone with you at lunch and not runaway no matter how difficult things may get. Its now Friday and your always at her place on Friday nights. There is no talking or noise, its just complete and utter bliss. You cant take it with the way she is smiling back at you now with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I l-l-love you." it's the first time you've said it aloud and it feels wonderful. She doesn't reply but instead snuggles closer to you and begins to cry again like she did that one night.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't do this to me. The last time this happened-no you just cant do this okay, you just cant and I-" you shut her up by kissing her quickly. Maybe you shouldn't have said that to her. Her armor had just been rebroken all over again.

"You should go." She said leaning away from you.

"No. You are not doing this to me."

"Just go okay!"

"No! I know that he hurt you but I wont do that to you damn-it Jade. I will never do that to you because I love you and deep down inside I know that your possible of loving me back. You just have to let him go and her go to. Why cant you see that he's ruined you."

She remains silent and you take her back into your arms.

"I love you too." she mumbles into your chest. Its so faint that you can bearly hear it, but it was there so you wouldn't push it. Hours later she wakes up again in your arms. It feels so different this mourning like you guys are now complete. No more him to worry about because she loves you and you love her too.

"Beck?" she asks as she begins to sit up next to you.

"Yeah?" you reply back.

"Thank you." No more tears, no more hurt, and no more him ruining her. Now its just you and her, you're her one and only and will be for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Hey! so when I first started writing this it was going to be a Jandre fic, but then I decided that I should add a twist to it. So I hope you enjoyed it Ashyboo02! I find this one way better then my first entry:) I have one more to go for your contest! So tell me how you guys enjoyed this one, because I liked it.<p>

Love,

Kendra..


End file.
